


Chocolate Milk

by faege



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faege/pseuds/faege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  There are two things you have to know about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimblexwimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimblexwimble/gifts).



> Written in a hurry for [](http://mimblexwimble.livejournal.com/profile)[**mimblexwimble**](http://mimblexwimble.livejournal.com/) to help cure her bad day. She requested wee!chesters and Sam loving the bejeebers out of Dean. It's a couple days late, but maybe it'll work retroactively? :$

The first thing you have to know about Sam is that he loves Dean.

I mean, looooooooves Dean. He loves Dean more than Dean loves pie and Dean asks for pie almost every night. John gives in because for a while Dean didn’t say anything and it was the first thing Dean asked for after that first November and it had been so long since he’d said anything that John would’ve given him the moon if he wanted it.

Dean settled for apple pie.

Sam was too little to eat it so he sucked apple filling off his daddy’s finger and smacked his tongue and smiled a gummy smile.

Sam says that’s when he knew he loved Dean.

Dean says he’s an idiot and can’t remember that young.

:::

The second thing you have to know is that Sam hates running.

He hates it with the passion of a million firebombs. Whatever those are. Imagine big balls of fire, not the kind from the song, but the scary kind that you forget about until you have a nightmare. They’re fire. And they explode. So. Firebombs.

Oh, yeah. Running.

It’s the worst. The _pits_ , like Dean would say. Running makes Sam’s cheeks turn red which makes Dean laugh and dig his fingers into Sam’s dimples and then jump out of Sam’s reach because he’s taller than Sam and quick and Sam’s still all of four feet and chubby.

He hates going to the lunchroom at school and he hates the carrot sticks Dad puts in their paper bags because he thinks they’re good for you or something and he _hates_ running.

It’s not so bad when he gets cornered on the basketball court after school and a bunch of boys press him back against the chain-link fence. Dad makes them train like they’re going to be on a football team or something one day, and so far Sam’s training has been running, running, and _more_ running which seems to be the most important thing to Dad, and sometimes Dad will coach him and Dean with wrestling and Sam will drop to the ground like a turtle and ignore Dean’s jabby knees and elbows. These boys hurt more than Dean but it’s not so bad even when there are tears on Sam’s face when they finally leave him alone.

After all, Sam hates running.

:::

The third thing you should know is a combination of the first two things. Sam loves Dean and he hates running. Also, both of those together turn Sam into something else. It’s like chocolate and milk becoming chocolate milk: the thing Sam loves and the thing Sam hates coming together make Sam into some sort of superhero. A superhero that isn’t afraid of anything. Superhero Sam.

They’re calling Dean names Sam doesn’t even know but _buttmunch_ gets thrown in there too and Sam does know that one. They’re not shoving him yet but Dean’s as big as they are and he knows how to fight so maybe they won’t shove him at all.

Then Dean ducks his head, jaw set like when he’s angry but when Dean’s angry he never looks down. Sam doesn’t know what they’re calling him now, doesn’t know if they’re even calling him names or just saying mean things about their dad or their crappy apartment, but Sam’s had enough.

“Leave him alone, you stupid jerks!”

The boys smile at Sam like they’re glad he’s there standing between them and Dean. One of them reaches out and jabs Sam in the stomach with a hard finger but Sam barely even feels it.

“I said to leave him alone. You’re mean and I hate you!” Sam tries to growl the last part but it doesn’t work. The boys circle closer and one of them says, “What’d you say, twerp?”

“Shut up, Sam,” and that’s from Dean but Sam is chocolate milk now, Sam loves Dean and hates running and you put the two together and—

Sam grabs the boy around the waist the way he always likes to hug Dean—those are the best hugs because they’re the biggest—and throws himself back the way he sees some kids do during a tantrum in the grocery store. He rolls and sits on the kid’s stomach and tries just about everything he can think of to make the kid cry like he’s making Sam cry, the way he would make Dean cry if Sam let him.

Punches aren’t that great because he doesn’t know how to hold his fist right, but he’s kicked Dad before and Dad said it hurt so he tries some of that and Dad says to never bounce on Dean when they’re wrestling so he tries that too and before he knows it the principal is blowing her whistle and pulling him off of the kid whose name Sam doesn’t even know and the other boys are having a talking to by the gym teacher and Sam feels someone’s shirt wipe his face which he guesses is Dean but he’s not sure because he can’t see through all the snot and tears. He takes a deep breath and this wailing noise stops and he hiccups because he realizes it was him crying like a baby and he’s not, he just beat some kid up and that makes it hurt in his chest again.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, Sammy,” he hears Dean say. Dean and the principal take him to the bathroom and she lets Dean get some hand towels wet and wipe Sam’s face and get him some water, and then they both sit in her office while she calls their dad to explain the whole thing.

“I didn’t— Why’d you hit that kid, Sammy?” Dean asks when they’re alone. He’s looking at the floor but he doesn’t have his mouth all pressed up so Sam figures his plan worked: Dean doesn’t feel as bad about this as he did when the boys were making fun of him. He _can’t_.

“I…” Sam starts and he can feel the tears squeeze in his chest again and start creeping up his throat. He shuts his mouth and swallows and digs his knuckles in his eyes so the tears won’t come out there. “I love you, Dean,” he says, his voice sounding like the baby he is, but Dean doesn’t make fun of him for it. There’s been enough making fun of for today. For the whole _week_.

“Aw, Sam.”

There’s a scrape and Dean pulls Sam’s elbow until Sam’s crawling into Dean’s lap and wiping his face in Dean’s shirt again, the Star Wars one that he hates but Sam loves, and Dean has his arms around Sam’s waist in one of the big hugs that are the best.

“You’re my favorite Sammy. Of all the Sammy’s that there are, there’s only one favorite,” he says, “and that’s you,” Sam finishes with him.

He feels better even when Dad comes in with his hair combed right, looking all wrong in the principal’s office. Dean wipes at the shiny spot on his shirt and makes a face and Sam giggles and a snot bubble pops on his nose and Dad says, “Boys,” but not too sternly and puts a hand on both their heads when they leave.

Sam hates running, but that’s not really important in this story. What’s really important is the first thing.  
  



End file.
